The Contentment of a Sacrifice
by Via Sly
Summary: Did they really not care enough to see that Leah has been taken by the Volturi? Did they let her get taken? Could they really believe she would leave them behind without even a goodbye? Or was she the one willing to go?
1. Prologue

**The Contentment of a Sacrifice**

Prologue

Tangled in silk sheets, fairly comfortable in my sleep, I started to stir as the curtains were pulled back to let the much unnecessary glow of daylight in; and which so happened to zone in on my eyes.

"Wake up Lupa. Today is a day you certainly do not want to sleep in on."

"Really, because any day is a perfect time to sleep in, like today for instance. So go away you damn disco ball." I retorted while covering my head with my feather stuffed pillow.

"So other than the usually much needed _Caffè e latte_, what else would you like for breakfast dear." The women said as she open the double doors that led to the bathing room. Normally she doesn't draw Leah's bath, but obviously in no mood for her stubbornness and procrastination, she wasted no time.

Hearing the running water, I knew it was time get up. Sitting up, bringing along my sheets, I reach for my robe tossed over the bedside chair and put it on under the sheets. Silly, yes, but I could never shake the feeling I'm always being watched.

"Your bath is ready; I've left your café and some _fette biscottate_ on the side of your bath. Have you decided what you would like _para prima colazione_?"

"Considering I have French lessons later today, how about some French toast, thick slices with strawberries and scrambled eggs, with plenty of bacon, and assortment of fruits and pastries." I said excitedly.

"Very well and just let you know your French lesson has been cancelled for the day."

Before I could question her further she scurried off. Shouldn't complain, but that lesson was the first one of the day, and if it was cancelled why the hell did I still have to wake up early.

I began to disrobe slipping off my satin nightdress, letting the discarded material pool at my feet. Stepping into the tub, I could feel the tension through my body unwind. Normally I don't like others running me a bath, but she did at least put plenty of bubbles. I usually use excessive amounts. Like I said before, can't shake the feeling of being watched.

After my aversion to possibly being poisoned, I reached for my coffee and a cookie. After all this time here, I'm still suspicious that my food is poisoned, but at least I would die happy. Especially since the desserts are to die for, this shouldn't be surprising considering a dead person most likely cook all most my food.

"Lady Lupa." I heard a velvet voice call after I just finished dressing.

"Mmmm. It smells delicious." I tell her as my eyes devour the elaborate platter, which looks almost too good to consume. Well almost.

As I stuff myself into a food coma she made quick work of my hair. I've been allowed to let it grow out, and it now brushes my collar bone. As I poured my third glass of orange juice, she finishes styling my hair with soft curls.

"After you had your fill, you can change."

"Chag?" Food spilling out of my mouth as I questioned her. What was wrong with what I was wearing, I grabbed it out of the wardrobe she supplied.

"Leah." she said sternly, with needing to say nothing more. She would believe there's no excuse for my slipped manners since I aced my etiquette lessons. I guess I'm stilling breaking in. She reached for a garment bag and went behind the four paneled carved room divider.

"Your father had sent you a collection for the trip. Come. Make haste."

"What trip? What about my lessons for the day?"

"The sooner you stop dillydallying, the sooner you'd discover why your lessons for THE WEEK have been cancelled."

Knowing better than to ask any more questions, I took one last swig of my juice. Reluctantly I went over to change, and slightly moving the panels so it was giving me more coverage for more privacy. I unzipped the dress bag, pulling the garment out letting the delicate fabric dance with my fingers.

Slipping on the beaded halter necklace, I self-tied it behind my neck. There was no need for a bra, much to my dismay - funny how I use to complain when I was phasing. My perky breasts were covered by the lightly padded cups, offering support I barely needed. The center bust overlays with pleating through bodice, which was lined around the top. It was an allover black, bronze, and white floral graphic with metallic print. The hem just fell mid-thigh; hopefully no one is going to expect to bend down or anything. The dress is too short, and will become shorter with the black four and a half inch couture peep toe heels I was just handed.

Coming around the panels, I see two unhooded cloaked figures standing in my door archway. I blushed in embarrassment. God please don't tell me they we in my room as I was changing.

"Could you gentlemen please escort the Lady Lupa to the master."

The red eyed mirror image of Emmett Cullen let his eyes travel the length of my body which has me shifting under his lengthy gaze, which were particularly focus on my bare legs. "Of course." He suggestively winked which caused me to swallow my own bile.

His ash blonde haired partner gave a small smile with a roll of his eyes, then nodding head towards the hallway.

"Come now child mustn't make your father wait any longer." She nudged me out the door as she handed me a handbag.

Like usual, the two guards accompanied me to chamber room below. To my some extent relief, the tall one leads the way with the tracker on my heels. When it's the other way around, I could feel broad-shouldered leech leering eyes on me. Plus it's not like he was hiding it with his crude remarks.

We were nearing our destination as we passed the reception desk, which currently was occupied by carmel haired woman. She gave a quick greeting and an obnoxious giggle when Felix responded flirtatiously. I liked Gianna better, she had the same antics but her laugh wasn't unbearable and she was at least sincere. Not bothering to remember this one's name, I just nodded in her direction. She'll live out her usefulness, and she's in denial if she believes they would turn her. She's one of a million and if my presence here the past few months is any indication, they only appreciate the unique and exclusive.

Finally walking into the lavish room, I see the bane of my existence standing in the center fixing the cuffs of an undoubtedly overpriced suit.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous." The pallid man said as he was gesturing for me to come to him. "If I thought I had trouble keeping the men off you before, I can't imagine me succeeding now. You look divine, Leah."

"Thank you, Master Aro." The words slipped out my tongue but not without ease. "So why have my lessons for the week, which are at your insistence, have been cancelled."

"First I want you to meet an acquaintance. Demetri tracked him just in time for my surprise. This is Meriwether Frey Lewis, rightly named so. He has come as a favor."

Though I'm pretty sure I've never met him before, I can't help to think that I've seen him before but where.

"Pleasure meeting you Lady Lupa." In one ear out the other. My focus zone in on Chelsea and Corin standing in the corner. Them here explains my placated self.

"Frey here has a remarkable gift. Rightly named so, he can manipulate the meteorological conditions and he has agreed to join us on our outing as a favor."

"Wait, you mean you control the weather?"

He simply nods. "Well I can manipulate it."

"So where are we going?"

The doors open again with Heidi's entrance. "Master, arrangements are set."

"Frey, gradually if you may. See Leah, you have been doing so well with your lessons and your behavior has improved immensely." Of course they have, he doesn't just have Chelsea and Corin doing his duty work, but he has to involve my family and home. "So I thought a little vacation could be rewarded."

My heart soared. But as fast as it had, it doubled back. I'm being an idiot to believe the Volturi would allow me to visit home. I can't even hope for a simple phone call. I thought by now they would have come for me. I haven't seen the pacific in over six months. My home, mom, Seth, the Pack, the Cullens, I miss them all. Now they all are becoming distant memories. But as long as they can live out their lives, it's worth living through those memories.

"Did you hear me, Lupa?" Aro said grabbing my attention again.

"Oh, sorry Master. I guess I'm still a little sleepy."

"Well you may catch some sleep on the journey there." He said as he offered his arm for me to take. "Milan's fashion week waits for no one."

Not surprising. Aro does attempt to make me as comfortably possible. More so trying to keep me distracted from missing my home. But nothing will defer me of what was taken from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had two people ask about Leah's dress, so I placed a link in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 1: Momentous Minute

**CHAPTER 1**

MOMENTOUS MINUTE

Disclaimer: no infringement intended, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>Nothing but deep, dark, green forests for miles, the deserted road parting the trees as if it were the Red Sea. Over us hangs the mist from the ever-present cloudy grey sky. Everything is wet, jade, and drenched in shade…and I would expect nothing more from my home. Though driving at twilight is a tad eerie, I cannot deny it is soothing, comforting. What's better yet, the drive has calmed the ball of energy sitting in the passenger seat.<p>

She's been memorized by green flickers past her vision outside her window. By her body expression I could tell she over exerted herself today. Who would have imagined a human child could out last a vamp, though Nessie is half-human. Claire is normally a happy hyperactive little three-year-old girl, top it off with the excitement of making a new friend, and well let's just hope Quil's keeping up with the caffeine.

"Can we come back?" she asked with her own words. She's perfectly capable of speaking and I consistently let her know that.

"I don't see why not, if your dad let you come this one time."

"How did you get him to let me come anyways?" she questioned.

Her father is such a pain sometimes, he was harder to convince than the council. If anybody should have had a problem it should have been Quil and Collin; Quil because it would be "endangering" his imprint, but he loved the idea having a play date, he adores Ness. And he saw her play by herself sometimes at the house; sure she's surrounded by love ones who enjoy playing with her, but she needed someone closer to her age – or uh age rate. Never mind.

Quil was also worried about Claire social life – even though she is only three. Because in daycare she was telling everyone her Quil was a wolf and he is there to protect her from bad people. The ladies thought it was adorable story but Claire was starting to saying more and more. Her mother decided to limit her days in daycare and her play dates until Claire was older enough to fully understand the situation. Claire knows the wolves are a secret, but she is still a three year old. It's a lot to burden a child with.

Maybe that's why the girls got along; they were in on the secret. They were the secret. A secret they really can't vent about other than with family.

So today at the beach, which was Ness's first time seeing; they could be their selves, with no false pretenses. Truth is it was an assessment, but I knew there was nothing to worry about. I only agreed to this trial because…well I'm not sure why.

It's been awhile since the confrontation with the vamps from Italy and dust is settling. We were still on guard, someone's always on patrol, but usually just two or one. So there was no reason for Nessie not to visit the Rez. Nevertheless, either her parents or the council, including Sam, kept pushing it back. The council, even after all that's happen and the renewed alliance, were hesitate to allow a vamp even a half vamp step foot on the Rez. They were giving the bullshit about her being so young and still adapting to the Cullen's life style, here preference in blood rather than food, and blah blah blah. It didn't help her parents agreed with wanting to wait until she's older.

Under different circumstances, I would agree, but they all seem to overlook one detail, the reason why Ness would want to visit La Push.

She's an imprint.

Collin's imprint.

And if I remember correctly, there's nothing more than a wolf's imprint – or so I have been told. So they can't say otherwise. They wouldn't dare to, not to me. Can't question the imprints without it's entirety. Why should Ness be treated any different?

The beach was a comprise, close enough to the woods, far enough from prying eyes. Whatever. They all worried over nothing. Collin was happy about the council "allowing" Ness to come to his home. In truth, they really had no say, but I held my tongue not wanting to cause Collin or Ness any trouble. They'll have plenty of that in the future.

The moment Collin refuse to go back with Jared and Quil and join Jake, he defined his fate. Sure at first him imprinting on a baby vamp was…let's go with unusual. Yeah let's go with that. As the days past, you couldn't deny it was perfectly matched.

Poor Collin had been disowned and kicked out of his home. Things changed for all of us, but at least we had some type of family or home to go. Even Embry, whose mother is pulling her own Charlie, "less I know the better, but don't you dare give me a scare or you'll have buy me a new wooden spoon." With Ness, he had a friend outside of the pack, and that's just what he needed. And obviously he thinks of nothing else other than protect her and making sure she enjoys a childhood. That puts him on her parents' good side, especially Bella's. Orignally we don't get along, but we have become acquaintances, friends of friends.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Looking back to Ness, I tell her, "Your mom." She smiled.

We pulled up in the driveway not bothering to park the car in the garage. I see Jacob and Sam waiting on the steps.

"What are you doing here Sam?"

"We were waiting for you. Quil's on his way. We're having a meeting."

"About?" I ask suspiciously, as my grip tightens Ness's hands. I swear if it is about today.

"Alice had a vision." Jacob directed towards me. "Hey Ness, Collin and your parents are waiting you for inside." He nodded towards the house. She looked up to seeing if it was alright. I wasn't sure. Reluctantly we let go of each other. We watched her close the front door behind her.

I looked back to Jacob. He stared at me for a bit before he let a smile appear on his face.


	3. Chapter 2: Reluctant Enthusiasm

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Reluctant Enthusiasm_**

**Disclaimer: no infringement intended.**

**A/N: Please R & R, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had a moment where a realization hits you so hard you're speechless? So dumbstruck you lose any sense of who you are. And all because of one smile, stupid smile of a smug bastard, Jacob's smile. Not until this moment, I never thought of Jacob other than, well…Jacob. But he wasn't just a boy anymore, he's a man. Why I never comprehended that until now, I don't know.<p>

I stared back, secretly taking in his body. Before I could really examine Jake, Quil comes trolloping across the lawn. When he puts his pants on, we join the others inside.

Looking around, I see nothing usually, other than the extra bodies. Everyone from the original pack was here. Sam's pack and Embry were all stuffing their faces with food Esme has graciously put out for them. I could hear Sam sign from behind me. In the corner of my eye, I see Collin and Ness showing all the photos she took and telling him about Claire.

Quil whispers in my ear, "Nessie is my new secret weapon. Claire was knocked out by the time I dropped her with Emily." Good or it would have taken Quil longer to get here. Even though she's Emily's niece and my second cousin, Claire never took to Emily well. But before I could respond, Carlisle calls things in order.

"So you all are wondering why we have gathered here." He gestured to the pixie, "Alice?"

She stepped away from her mate's embrace. "I had a vision. About the Volturi. It seems they have diverted their attention elsewhere."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asks for everybody because by the looks of it they were just as confused.

"Aro decided we are not a threat. They have other priorities." Edward said.

"What other priorities?"

"It's my understanding that Aro has he's sight on someone." Carlisle answered.

"Who?" Synced voices echoed.

"I'm not sure, but it's someone Aro wants to join in his ranks. But it's not a powerful vamp, just a sole person."

"And how do you know this?" Though Sam is an arrogant ass, he can be thorough.

"Maggie, from the Irish coven, had been asked to join the Volturi. She still stays in contact with her coven."

"She left Liam and Siobhan?" Jasper finally speaks. Normally he holds his tongue until everything is divulged. Edward nodded in response.

"Liam said they visited after our confrontation. They extended their offer to them but only because of Maggie. Though she didn't leave with them, she agreed to join." Carlisle continued.

"Which one was that?" I heard a pack brother ask.

"I think it was the cute small one with curly red hair." Embry answered

"The lie detector." Seth clarified.

"Yes, so could see why they asked her." More likely forced her hand. They don't seem to be the type to "ask" without an underlying ultimatum. Edward sent a quick glance in my direction before returning his attention to his father.

"So how does this affect us? I don't think that just because Aro wants this other person, they still don't want to make an example out of us. We made them look like fools. " Jacob interjects.

Carlisle seems to ponder how to continue, but Edwards decides to speak for him.

"That's just it. It wouldn't seem one affects the other. But this person wouldn't approve them being hostile towards undeserving people. Liam's words. It would cause some difficulty into inviting him to stand by Aro's side." We all stood in silence trying to understand the information given to us. Looking around the room I see everyone contemplating whether if they should be happy or not. Emmett I could see was slightly disappointed because I know he's inching for a fight, so were some of the boys. They wanted to tear some vamps apart. I myself am having a hard time biting it. On the one hand, as much as I love Ness, I could finally escape to have my own life. A normal life. On the other, I got use to being a wolf, plus I don't trust the Volturi. I see Edward take a glimpse to Alice. She's seemed annoyed and agitated and a bit weary.

"You're not telling us something." Everyone's attention turns to me when I remember Alice annoyed and agitated usually means… "You lost them." I blurted out. Her eyes widen at my realization.

She hangs her head. "Yes after they finally made their decision and informing we were to be left alone. They disappear when they have nothing to do with us." Or they got around her visions. When I see Edward shooting me another glance, I know he just confirmed my thinking.

"We have no reason to believe it's a trick." Carlisle states, as he suddenly became a mind reader himself.

"You trust your friend Carlisle?" Jacob said more as a statement than a question. He received a nodded response.

It was settled that we would keep on patrolling; we would use the time to train the newer wolves to take over when it came time for the others to retire, if they choose to. Hopefully Sam decides to retire; he should anyways after it would be pointless if he left me for an imprint if he wasn't going to grow old with.

Esme, bless her soul – um…yeah whatever – just bless her. She invited the other pack to stay for dinner. Sam, being his usual ass self declined on behalf of his pack. And though it wasn't an order, no one disagreed. Brady on the other hand said he'll come back in time for dessert and ask Esme to save him some. Sam wasn't too pleased with that, but he knows where to shove it.

As they left, I could tell Paul was watching me. He hesitantly approached me,

"Hey Leah." He said slyly as if he didn't want anyone seeing us.

"Paul!" calls out Sam and Paul tensed. With one last expression, he gave my one nodded and continued on his way out. Sam stands beside as we watch Paul leave with the others.

"Leah, we need to talk." I gave him a glare then looked back to where the others left. Then it clicked in my head. Paul was giving me a heads up. After all this time, he finally slipped.

"Leah." Sam said as he gesture for me to go out to speak privately. I was too dumbfounded to argue. Sam knows. He knows about Paul and me. He knows we've been fooling around. Passing the window wall, I can see Jake's curious stare. If Sam knows that mean everyone else will to. I'm screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Starts with one interests and ends with another. Hmm. And for the purpose of this story Paul never imprinted on Rachel.**


	4. Chapter 3: Conflicting Vibes

**CHAPTER 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Come on!

**}}}}}}Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Sam led me away from the house much to my relief and dismay. It's best this is private but it would mean there would be a reason to be private.<p>

"Sam, if this is about Nessie…" I started hoping I'm wrong about my initial assumption.

"No...I want to talk to you about Paul."

"Paul?" I eyed him

"Yes. I thought I should warn you…" he seemed hesitant, even fearful.

"Warn me about what?" I dared him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Lately he's been letting things slip."

"It can't always be helped Sam."

"I know but he's gone too far."

"Excuse you…" wait _'He's gone too far'_? "What's gone too far?"

"His thoughts about you. His fantasies."

"His what?"

"Fantasies. I know he's a guy and they have all had certain thoughts about...you. I know. But his - they're just too much, too vivid. Recently they're too thought out. And detailed. " Too thought out, yeah because Paul is smart and probably pretending they're fantasies.

"Ok. Well there's not much anybody can do about it."

At one point in time Sam and I were high school sweethearts, but that was long ago and I have moved on, though that doesn't mean I have to be happy about how things ended. And I'm not going to forget our time together, especially during that time I got to know him, really well. Like his tells. Sam forgets I know him better than himself.

"Sam what did you do?" He still wouldn't look at me. "Sam!"

"I've placed a command. I told him to stay away from you. I didn't want to risk him actually going through. He's the only one in the pack that has the balls to make a move."

"You what?"

"Lee I was just protecting you."

"I don't need your protection. I can handle Paul myself. And this is none of your business. Take it off."

"No, he's out of line."

"He's a guy. It's Paul. Are you saying Paul's the only one that's thought of me like that?"

"He takes it too far and…and he's the only one that's would follow through, and he wouldn't care about your well being."

"You selfish bastard. You do realize you've insulted me twice."

"How? This is for you. I was protecting you."

"Protecting? One, what if we were attacked? You say you are protecting me, but by ordering him to keep his distance; you're putting me in danger. So it is bull when you say you still care."

"Lee Lee."

"Don't and what if I had wanted Paul to approach me, huh? What if I want a meaningless fling. Its not like I have any better options at the moment. You can't control everything. And it's none of your business. Just take it off."

"I'm still alpha. No."

"Take it off!"

"No."

"You..."

"Hey is everything alright?" My alpha comes through the bushes with a worried look.

"Sam is being an asshole." I tell him, still staring down Sam.

"Lee Lee..."

"Lee Lee me one more time…"

"Leah, why don't you go help Esme finish up dinner. I know she appreciates your help."

"She doesn't need it." Well she doesn't.

"Well then why do you help all the time? Come let me talk to Sam. You both need to cool off."

Sulking back to the house, I felt a shift in the air informing me Jacob and Sam have shifted. Probably for some alpha privacy.

**WMWMWMWMWMWM**

"Does this look ok, Esme?" I asked as I pulled out the lasagna out of the oven.

"It looks wonderful, dear. Just let it sit for a while." When is she never smiling?

"It smells wonderful." I say.

"It smells horrid." Rose replies.

"Well it's not for you."

"I wasn't talking about the food." On cue Jacob walks in the kitchen.

"So?"

"He said he would take off the order. But give him a break, Leah. " The resting of the evening he didn't say a word. Well not directly at me.

"Patrol. Leah."

"What."

"Now Leah."

We ran unnecessary circuits in silence. I've tried starting a conversation with him but something was up his ass.

We ended our patrol, meeting in our usual spot. Already phased back to human, I waited for Jacob. I had enough of his attitude.

"What's your problem?"

"How long?" He said eerily quiet as he was crossing the ground that separated us.

"What are..."

"I'm in no mood for games Leah." I stepped back and away as he approached me until I felt a tree pressed against my back. "How long? Answer me!" He roared slamming his fist at the tree next to my head.

"Jacob."

"Paul!"

"No. Leah." I said pointing at myself. Maybe right now I shouldn't be joking, but I tried to lighten the tension. Guessed it didn't work, if I received a growl in return.

"Don't play dumb with me Leah. How long have you been screwing him?"

"Excuse you? You have the nerve…"

"Sam may be blind, but you can't fool me. Paul isn't thinking fantasies, he's remembering them, isn't he?"

"What did Sam tell you?"

"As I was calming him down, we were phased, he showed me one of Paul's 'fantasies'. He showed the whole visual. Down to what you were wearing, a blue strapless sundress. The same one you ended up shredding. You wandered off in a good mood then end of the day you came back angry. You remember that day?"

Of course I do. But Paul had to ruin it. We normally just fool around, heavy make out session, pleasuring one another but never more than that. However, Paul was being too tender. He was acting if he was caring. He was ruining a good thing. We ended up arguing. That just put me in a foul mood.

"It's not what you think. We just fool around but I'm not screwing him. Thanks for thinking so highly of me." His eyes soften as I pushing him away. Seriously, what happened to personal space? I should leave it at that, but I take it one-step further. "You're just like Sam."

"I am not Sam." He snarled slamming me back into the tree. "Why him? Why Paul? Of all people."

"What does it matter?

If you really want to know, it was because he was there. We came to an understanding. We both needed some type of release" he scoffed. "And as weird as it may sound to you, we understand each other. We both had different problem, situations; different reasons to be wanted.

"He wanted inside your pants Leah. It's Paul. You should know that better than anybody should. You practically tried murdering him whenever he made perverse comment about your ass when we were one pack."

"I know. But like I said before, we came to an understanding. Paul's two best friends had imprinted and hell even Brady has a crush. He just needed some affection. And that' s all he gets."

"And what do you get?"

"Someone who's there for me; and just me. Even it's just for one superficial moment, I get to feel wanted."

"Leah" He signed as we both heard his phone ring. How he manages to never loses it when he's phased I will never know.

When I thought he would answer, he just ignored it. Jacob took one last step that closed the gap between us. If it wasn't for the persist ringing, I would start to feel uncomfortable. With one last sigh, he reached for his phone and answered with what I even thought was too harsh of a tone.

"What!" his tone obviously caught whoever called off guard. They remained silenced, which only annoys Jacob further.

"What is it?"

"Jacob." a sweet voice heard whimpered through the receiver. And just like that, an angry Jacob turned remorseful.

"Hey Bells, what is it?" he said softly.

"I thought you said you'll go hunting with us after you patrolled."

"Yeah, sure sure. I'll be right over." Before, he stared me down. Now he can't even look me in the eye. Coward.

"We gotta go."

Uh, no. I don't think so. "You got to go." I corrected

"Leah I…"

"Just go jump for Bella."

His eyes turned dark at my tone. "We're not done." With that, he sprinted off. For a moment there, I thought he truly cared. But again, I come in second. I will always come in second.

"Always second."

"You're second no more." The bush whispered.

Positive I wasn't hearing things I scanned my surrounding only to come up with nothing. Shaking my head clear, I walked back towards the Cullen's, only to turn back one last time when I heard the trees whisper "Second no more."

Before I could investigate, further phone buzzed. The name on the caller id was somewhat of a relief to me.

"Hey Paul."

"Hey Leah."

"I guess your almighty alpha are moved his gag order on you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"No problem, he needs to learn to mind his own business."

"Yeah. So you doing anything?" I can see him smirking through the phone. I could only roll my eyes.

"No. Want to meet up at the creek?"

"Yeah. See you in fifteen.

"Bye."

**WMWMWMWMWMWM**

As Leah and Paul parted ways, two eyes were leering beyond the foliage.

"Why you suppose they didn't realize we were here. Hey, you think she's into voyeurism because I may become a voyeuristic myself."

"They were probably too caught up in the moment."

"Well I can see why Aro wants her. Hell I even want to give her a go."

"I don't believe that is why your master wants her. However, she is gorgeous. Wait, can you?"

"Where do you think all the romantic Dracula crap came from? When humans are in that eutrophic state right when you fuck them senseless, their blood is in one of its purest forms. I'm drooling at the thought."

"Disgusting, sorry I asked."

"Don't knock it until you try it."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Over the next several weeks, not much has occurred. Dare I say even a bit mundane? Patrols have become training exercises for newbies and give us a chance to stretch our legs. So other than the whole vampires and wolves, Clallam County is pretty normal under the radar county.<p>

The most exciting, out of the ordinary thing happening, is me, here, frozen in my seat.

"Leah" The voice said as if they were bell chimes.

"Sweetheart." The endearment finally broke me out of my trance. I looked up from the pile in my hands to meet tender sun eyes. "This is an immense accomplishment, you should be very proud. I'm proud of you, your mother is and I know your father would be as well." I looked back at my hands.

"Why…How…"

"You shouldn't be so shock Leah." How could I not be? Carlisle has been helping me apply to colleges. He even offered a "scholarship" so I could attend. He had me apply all over Washington and some other random ones that were really out of my league and price. I didn't even believe I could attend a community school. So when he told me he wanted to speak to me privately in his office, I assumed nothing but the worst.

Now here I am, sorting through acceptance letters not only from what some might consider safety schools though they were my preferred first choices, but eying emblems of Duke, Vanderbilt, Georgetown, Pepperdine, UCLA and Berkeley, University of Rochester, Claremont McKenna, Penn, and John Hopkins. I don't even remember bothering to apply to these schools let alone know where these schools are. If I weren't a wolf, I'd probably be hyperventilating.

"Carlisle, you don't expect me to believe you had nothing to do with this?" With the amount of "resources" the Cullens had, it's hard not to believe he didn't bribe the admissions offices.

"Colleges do require personal essays and letters of recommendation. I never stated anything that wasn't true. Billy and some of your former teachers wrote one as well. I believe even the Deputy was a ghostwriter for Chief Swan. Charlie isn't that literary on paper."

No he wasn't. And he certain isn't one to ask so help. I can't even imagine his letter being no more than a paragraph. But bless his heart; he knows when someone doesn't want to talk it out.

"Even if I wanted, my mother could never afford any of this. Even the Junior College is stretching it. And there's still Seth. "

"I've already spoke to your mother and Billy. The whole pack has scholarships to any institution they wish to attend, though it seems only the younger ones would be taking advantage of the resource. But you still have to do the grunt work to be accepted. This is all you Leah."

Looking back at the pile, "How do I choose? I wouldn't know where to begin." Carlisle smiled knowing that's my own way of saying thanks.

"Well why don't you look through the booklets they've sent. You mentioned you're interested in the medical field, start there." I only nodded. Carlisle and I have discussed my options we I first started to consider taking a class or two. At the time I had been volunteering at the Forks Hospital doing small stuff like filing, helping update patient records and data input, and deliver food to rooms. Without realizing it I always asked questions here and there about medical stuff. Despite going through all the options I never realized the one that'll benefit not only me, but my community and tribe from was right in plain sight. Gathering all my stuff I exchanged one last smile with Carlisle before I walked out of the room.

The house was still empty which I was glad. They were all out living their own lives. And now in my hands I have a way to have my own. This feeling of accomplishment has been nonexistent since I've become a wolf, other than a kill. Walking out of the house I didn't realize I had this genuine smile of happiness plastered on my face until the Jacob, Quil and Seth walked up.

"Whoa. Why are you smiling like that?" Quil asked. "Should we be worried?" He directed at the others.

"Shut up." I smirked.

"What's going on Leah?" My brother inquired.

Seth knew about me wanting to get away, of wanting to contribute besides turning into an oversized beast. I handed over my acceptance letters and packets to Seth.

"Leah, this is great!" He pulled me in for a tight hug, dropping everything on the ground and if I had not been a wolf, he would have snapped me in half. It didn't mean he wasn't crushing me.

"Need to breathe." I said sparsely.

"Sorry." He said with a smug face I just wanted to smack off.

"Do you know what's going?" I heard Jacob ask beside us.

"Not a clue, man. I'm hungry though."

"That's a great idea. Let's celebrate." Seth stated. As I begin to protest, he ignores me as he pulls out his phone and started texting.

"Seth, I haven't decided where I'm going or when." I tell him. He shrugged as he put his phone away.

"Fine, but this is really great Leah. Dad would be so proud. Have you told mom?" We were oblivious to the others.

"You're Alpha, how do you not know what's going on? What a waste of the mind link is."

"Hey Clearwaters, do you mind filling us in." I can see Jacob starting to get frustrated being out of the know.

"Leah got accepted into some colleges. She's going to be a doctor." Seth told the others.

"What?" I said in unison with Jacob and Quil. Seth looked confused at my expression.

"I never told you that, Seth. I just wanted to get away and find myself. I'm still undecided what my major would be."

"Oh, well Paul said..." he started. My brother knew little about the friendship Paul and I had. At first he was weary. I guess he was worried about me getting attached. He had confronted me about it. He even confronted Paul. We assured him we were just becoming friends. We told him we came to an understanding. He still seemed worried until he saw us with our usual bickering later that day. I know if I had just told him we were fooling around from the start, he would have left me alone. But there was no need to scar the poor boy.

My brother continued rambling as a vibration came from my tethered phone. Pulling it out, I quickly read it. _"Congrats, Girl. Knew you could do it. Time to party!"_ I couldn't help but smile.

"Seth. I haven't even told mom yet and you're already spamming it to everyone." I scolded as I point to my phone.

"Only Paul. I thought he would want to help set up a party."

"Hey, I'm down for a party. Any excuse will do." Quil interjected, muffled by a cupcake that had apparently magically appeared in his hand. Seth and I both looked at him for a moment before bursting out a laugh. His only response was a shrugged "What?"

"What the hell is going on? Since when is this all happening?" Jacob cutted. We all turned our attention to an angry alpha. "So you've just been planning to abandon the pack."

"Jake, it's not like that and it's not like we didn't know this was possibility. Besides isn't that why we are training the cubs. I'm going to wait for Claire but I thought the rest of you would move on from phasing." Quil tried to diffuse any incoming aggression.

"This the first I'm hearing about any of this. You're my beta." He looked deflated as he took a step closer in my direction.

I went to speak but was cut off by a somber voice.

"Some of these are really far." Seth said as he steps towards me ignoring the other two present. "I really wouldn't get to visit you. And you'll be busy with school to even talk over the phone." He sounds so defeated; tears were prickling against my eyes.

"Seth, nothing has been decided. But I thought I would keep all options open, make good use of the resources we have been blessed with. And I wouldn't go anywhere without telling you. Besides there's nothing worry about, I'll probably just wind up going to Port Angeles Community." I went to hug him but he pulled back.

"You can't throw it all away Leah. These are really good schools. You'll be paving a way. You don't want to be a bad influence on me, do you?" He smirked my way. Pecking his cheek as I held him tight, remembering why I love my brother so much.

"How about we have dinner tonight, just you and me," I thought about it for moment before I continue, "Well we'll try just you and me. If there's food involved, our alone time is not always guaranteed. Anyways during dinner you can help look through all the schools and help me decide where I should think about attending."

"It's date." Seth beamed. This rare sibling moment we have is cut short by a tensed Jacob.

"Hey Seth you mind I talk with Leah alone. Quil said Esme left cake and cupcakes inside." And though he was speaking to Seth, Jacob never looked away from my eyes. My brother seems notice too and started to look apprehensive.

"You better save me some you pigs." I tease him before he nods me a sure thing.

As we waited for Quil and Seth to enter the house, I have come to the realization that Jacob and I haven't really spoken to each other. Well that's not true. I'm his beta. But other than discussing about patrols and food, we haven't said anything of substance to each other.

As much as I would hate to admit, it's not "entirely", and I use that word loosely, his fault. After that confrontation about Paul, I avoided him as much as I could. It wasn't hard though. It does irk me how much he's absorbed in all things Bella, but it worked to my advantage. It also just proved that he really doesn't care about me. Aside from being his beta and fellow wolf, I'm just a placeholder friend. When you have a random show on the television just for background noise because you're bored and biding time, that's me. It's to be expected.

"Why were you hiding this from me?" Jacob said abruptly.

I looked back at him incredulously. There was no way he just asked that.

"Leah, how can you decide to run off without saying anything to me? You never even talked with me about this. "

"I wasn't hiding anything, Jake. It never came up with us." Which was the truth. There's no way he was going to make me out as the bad guy. I have had enough of that shit.

"Bullshit. You were keeping it from me or else you would have said something. Just like you fooling around with Paul."

"Are you serious? You're blaming me for you not paying attention. And don't you dare to even bring up Paul, this has nothing to do with him." On cue Paul messages me "Later maybe we can play 'Doctor'. Maybe 'Naughty Nurse'?" causing my phone vibrates.

"This has everything to do with it." He reaches out and snatches my phone from its tether, ripping my belt loop in the process. "He knew about you wanting to become a doctor. It sounds like you've been spending too much time with him, and now it's scaring you." He sighed. "Before you wanted to run away from Sam. Then everything settled and you were in a good place. I even made you beta. Now you're fooling around with Paul, and then you're running again. I warned you."

"Warned me? Come off it Jacob."

"I shouldn't have had Sam remove that command." He said more to himself.

Here I thought he was upset about me going away, but he's still bitching about the whole Paul thing. Shaking my head I decide to walk away. It was foolish of me to think I could just walk away.

He reaches for my wrist pulling me back nearly pulling my arm out of its socket.

"We're not done Leah. You really didn't think I would let you walk away from this, from the pack, from me." He loosens his grip but doesn't release my wrist. "How could you even consider thinking about abandoning the pack?"

"This is for the pack!" I shouted.

"How is you abandoning us for us?" He looked skeptical.

"How long do you think the Cullens can stay here?" I didn't pause to allow him to answer. "Two years max. And with them goes Carlisle, the honorary pack doctor. The only doctor. I figured maybe I could go to school to learn to be a nurse or doctor, some type of help not only for the packs but our tribe, our people."

Before he responds, the shiny Volvo drives up the driveway. There goes that invisible nonexistent pull. He waves a 'be there in moment' to a girl that has no obligation to him and him to her. I grasped the moment a bit. Here I am ready to move on with a life of my own and Jacob is stuck in the past. If it were the other way around, it'll be discouraging, and maybe I would be lashing out. I realize this may be behind Jake's attitude.

Yet my empathy is short lived. "Fine Leah, we'll talk this over later so we can decide when you can go."

"Excuse me. We?" I could feel my blood start to boil. "Where is the "we" in this, Jacob. You have no say."

"Leah, now is not the time for this. I gotta go."

"No. I have to go. Lucky for me, some schools its early admission time. You're my alpha not my father. You have no say in my personal life. And at this point, I don't care where I go, but I'm going to go wherever takes me first."

With that I storm off into the other direction. My former self would have had shredded pieces of fabric trailing behind in her wake. I've come a long way to control myself. Though it doesn't make me any less angrier.

Right before I step away from hearing range, I heard Seth call out for me.

"Leah!"

"Seth, let her cool off. She's not going to go far."

I ran off with nowhere to go. My mind did most of the racing. Despite what my mighty Alpha thinks I could leave whenever I wanted and just to prove my point maybe I will do early admission start or just travel.

After hours later of steady walking, the moon started to rise and the sky had darkened to a deep, ugly gray. I've discovered myself beyond the boundary lines.

Finally reaching a point in the woods that I decide was as far as I ought to go in this weather, my surroundings unfamiliar.

"Ok, that's it," I say to myself, "this is as far as I go."

As I was turning around to start back, something out of place caught my eye. Moving closer to the edge of my path I realize that I have found a body.

They were sitting on the ground with their back against a large tree, about fifty feet away from me. They appeared to be asleep, but with all the darkness falling, it was hard to tell. The closer I got I could tell it was a women.

"Hello, are you alright?" I shouted, but the woman did not stir or react to my voice. I feared she was dead; obviously no human could survive out in the cold without proper gear. And she had no gear on her.

The woman finally moaned and slowly opened her eyes, looking up at me.

"Help." she whispered so quietly that I had to lean closer to hear her say that.

"What are you doing out here alone." Yes I knew that was a stupid question. Looking around I could see no visible trail or any indentation where she came from. It was as if she was just dropped here.

"I was hiking with some friends. We got separated when a bear attacked us. I tripped and found myself here. I don't know where I am. I'm cold and my leg hurts. Please help me."

"What's your name?"

"Hannah." She told with odd looking brown eyes. They seem to draw you in.

"Alright Hannah. I need to go and get help, alright."

"NO! Please don't leave me alone."

I hesitated. Putting her on my back as a wolf would be easy to get her help but I couldn't risk her panicking and then exposing me later. My other options, it would take longer if I took her with me as my usual self and I couldn't leave her alone. "Ok, can you try to walk?"

"No. I think I broke my leg when I fell. It hurts so much. I couldn't stand the pain so that's why I haven't moved."

"Alright let me take a look okay. Maybe we can make a splint." I reached for her ankle but as soon as I skimmed her skin, she cried out in pain. "Ow!" she started dry sobbing as she bent over.

"Sorry. Damn only if I had my cellphone." If Jacob wasn't being a jackass... wait...now is not the time. It was going to get dark soon, which wouldn't be a problem for me to bring back help, but I don't want her to have a panic attack, possibly die from hypothermia. I let out a sigh. I have no choice. Maybe I can just go behind a tree to phase to hopefully let whoever is on patrol to get help. To assure her I wasn't leaving her behind I went to look her directly in the eyes in hopes I could calm her, so she can better trust me.

"Ok Hannah look at me –" When our eyes connected, an alarm went off in my head. Though she still had the brown color, now they had a different tint, a reddish tint. Though this seems to be an unnatural color, I couldn't help but think I have seen – Bella! – I shot up and took a step back.

"What? Is it the bear? Please don't leave me alone." She pleaded as I stepped back away from her.

No, no it couldn't be. Bella had that eye color when Charlie comes to visit while she was still a newborn. Alice had given her these brown contacts but the venom burns through after a while she had to change them every hour or so. Trying to focus my senses but I discover no burn in my noise. Come to think back, I don't even think I actually touched her when I checked her ankle. There was nothing. I now notice I hadn't heard any sounds, other than the velvety voice speaking to me.

"What's wrong?" The injured girl said a little too calmly. Before I can register anything else, my vision narrowed as the ground rose up before I was enveloped in darkness.

_WMWMWMWMWMWM_

The supposedly injured woman stood with grace as she made a miraculous recovery. She huffed as she was dusting herself off. She looked down at the she wolf then looked back up at her companion. "Was that necessary?"

"Yeah I thought we were supposed to bring her back alive. She's going to have a huge welt." Alec, one of the youngest of the Volturi stepped out from behind a tree.

"Well she saw through your horrible acting skills and probably started noticing the kid's power. She was figuring it out faster than we thought. Really Heidi, Hannah? At least she's not as dumb as I thought for a mutt."

"Well she certainly smells like one."

"Well at least we'll make it back in time for dinner. Let's cover our tracks and go before the others come looking for her. We have to finish up the second part of our project. This went more smoothly than I thought. Here I was hoping for somewhat of a challenge." Felix reached down and picked up an unconscious Leah, who unknowingly was being carried away from her home.


End file.
